Various agricultural and horticultural fungicides have been known, but there are a great variety of diseases to be controlled and it is difficult to specify the kind of the disease in practice and control the disease by choosing a fungicide suitable for the disease. In addition, it is necessary to cope with the appearance of fungi which have acquired tolerance to specific agents and the occurrence of novel diseases due to the change of the mode of agriculture. For these reasons and the like, there is desired a fungicidal composition having a high activity and a wide anti-microbial spectrum.
The present invention provides a fungicidal composition which has a high activity and a wide antimicrobial spectrum and is markedly effective also against diseases caused by plant pathogenic fungi which have acquired tolerance to certain fungicides.